Lay All Your Love On Me
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: New York, 1927. Newt is back and Tina couldn't be more happy about it. Until ... Okay so this is my first real Newtina fanfic and I beg you to be patient. English isn't my first language but I can't help it, I love writing English since my first language sucks :( Anyway, if you find mistakes that disturb you please tell me! I won't be mad, I'll be thankful :) enjoy!


_She shouldn't be happy. She felt this certain emptiness now that he had left, the blank in her life that had gotten filled while he had been there. Now he was gone and she felt happy._

 _Not because he had left, no. No, she wished he could have stayed._

 _But what she knew ... she knew he'd come back._

 _She had felt a connection between them, something that hadn't been about the creatures. Tina loved the creatures, she remembered when the occamy had looked at her as she had put it back into its nest. How Newt had looked at her when she had done that ..._

 _How he had looked at her as she had given him an idea of a title for his book._

 _And how happy he had looked as she had said she'd like it a lot, that he'd bring the book in person._

 _Tina jumped again._

 _She didn't know yet that she had fallen for the magizoologist, but she knew that they had a connection._

* * *

 _Newt was happy that he had had the idea to wrap a string around the suitcase. He could hear some noises in it and he could swear that the creatures were planning on how to get out again._

 _Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them._

 _That idea was perfect. A perfect title, that came up by a perfect woman._

 _Newt smiled into the sky as he memorised Tina's smile. What a smile. So honest and loving, so gorgeous, cute and beautiful. Merlin's beard, how he missed that woman already._

 _But he knew he'd be back._

* * *

 _One year later ..._

Tina Goldstein was heading out of the big building she worked in. She took one step ... two steps ...

"And done," she mumbled.

Everything she had seen today, everything she'd rather forget - everything didn't matter anymore the second she had crossed the street.

Getting promoted had been a dream of hers, but now it was only exhausting. She had to deal with so many dark wizards, now that Grindelwald had fled, there were even more. Only today she had discharged a dark wizard who was responsible for the torture of a No-Maj in Atlanta - the No-Maj had still been there though and Tina couldn't get his face out of her head.

His begging look as he had seen her wand.

He had been afraid that Tina was ready to hurt him too ...

Tina had pointed her wand at him and while he had started crying, she had closed her eyes.

'Obliviate...'

The No-Maj's face had softened as he had forgotten about his torture. Tina had brought him to bed and sent him a healer, an experienced woman who knew about the physiologies of No-Majs and knew the best how to help him.

Tina sometimes wished she could Obliviate herself ... sadly she didn't have any poison of the Swooping Evil left.

She only had a Legilimens sister who read her mind like a book and knew how she felt about her promotion.

And, sadly, about how much she missed a certain Magizoologist.

'Stop thinking about him,' Tina scolded herself before she lifted her wand to Apparate - only that a loud crash startled her and made her look to the left.

Her eyes widened in shock, something big and wild had just crashed onto the streets. It almost looked like a dragon without a tail, it was black, its eyes were red and its tongue was long and black, just as the long fur of the creature.

"Get away from here!" Tina shouted at a few No-Majs who were passing by, but it was unnecessary to tell them anyway, they ran from alone.

"What is that?" they screamed at her.

"I don't know," Tina mumbled and pointed at the creature. She opened her mouth as suddenly -

"Don't hurt her!"

The known voice with the British accent behind her made her heart stop; only a second later a man ran past her, his orange hair making Tina sure of who he was, yet she was only certain when the man knelt down in front of the creature.

"I'm sorry for what I said!" he said loudly and Tina started giggling - the creature's face softened and now she looked at the man with a hint of ... adoration (?) in its eyes. Tina couldn't tell for sure.

Now the man turned around and smiled at Tina.

Tina smiled back at Newt and approached slowly. Watching the creature crawl back into the suitcase, Tina approached the Brit.

"What ... was that?"

"It's called Cardus Animalus and I gave her the name Charlie. I found her in Italy and I already regret that I took her along. She's very short tempered, one wrong word and she is going mad. The good thing with her is though, it's easy to calm her down."

"Cardus Animalus? Is that Latin?" Tina glanced at the Brit as he closed his suitcase.

"Uh-huh." All of a sudden he grinned at her. "Good to be back."

* * *

They obliviated the few No-Majs that had seen 'Charlie' and after they were done, Newt asked Tina if she had to tell her boss, which the Auror declined.

"Tomorrow I will. First of all I'll bring you home. I'm sure Queenie can't wait to see you again!"

"Gladly!" Newt answered. "Maybe she can prepare some hot cocoa, that's all I need at the moment."

For a few seconds they got lost in each others eyes, the world around them seeming to stop. Until -

"Ehm ... Maybe we should go?"

Newt straightened his back. "Right. Certainly. M-Miss-"

"Tina," Tina offered. "You've already called me Tina last time, so why the sudden shyness?"

"Tina, I apologise for being so quiet -"

"Ah, come on. I know you had stuff to do." Internally she was melting, of course she had wanted him to at least write her that he was still alive! But apparently he was and now he was back - this was everything that mattered.

* * *

They decided to walk, due to the fact that soon enough their thoughts wouldn't be their own anymore and they needed some time alone. To talk.

Newt told him where he had been, all over Europe and Asia, that he had almost died twice (Tina got anxious as he told her), told her that he had finished his book. In the middle of Central Park they came to stand and Newt pulled a shabby looking book out of his coat pocket.

"Ehm - this is for you. I - I'm sorry about the way it looks. It's the first copy and I might have left it in my case for once -"

"The first copy?" Tina gasped and took the book. "Really?"

"One of the Occamies tried to eat it," Newt explained with a slight blush but Tina couldn't care less. With a wide smile she opened the book and started flipping through the pages.

"Thank you so much, Newt!" she said and then looked at him with wide eyes. "How long are you going to stay?"

"I don't know yet," Newt said and suddenly he looked quite uncomfortable. "Open the first page."

"The first page ..." Tina mumbled and did as he said. And there he had written something, a message that wasn't done yet. Obviously.

"To Tina," Tina read out loudly. "Thank you - is that everything?" She looked at him in both confusion and amusement, she could swear he had needed ages to write that "To Tina" alone.

"No. It's jinxed. Every day something new will appear, depends on what I write on this piece of permanent." Newt showed her the permanent before he stuffed it back into his coat. "I thought it was a nice idea..."

"It is!" Tina assured him. "Really." She gave him a quick and shy hug. "Thanks, Newt. I appreciate it. And I'm honoured that you gave me the first copy!"

"Of course ..." Newt mumbled and they continued their walk.

He seemed distracted though, almost unsure of something.

Tina told him about her promotion (he congratulated her but didn't sound all to happy) and that they had found the real Percival Graves (this made Newt stare at her in disbelief), and that Queenie had befriended Jacob.

"I'm glad. Did she tell him about her ability?"

"Which one, the magic or the legilimency?" Tina chuckled and then sighed. "She's not allowed to, Newt. But she has told me that she's thinking about applying for a job. She loves baking and ... she loves him. And it's obvious that he loves her too. It's tragic."

"You should all move to England," Newt suggested and Tina snorted.

"Sure. No thanks."

"England is nice," Newt defended his home, didn't sound angry though. Only a little ... unsure?

Something was definitely wrong with him.

"You should suggest Queenie, she'll tell you you're crazy. So, now tell me, what has been up in your life?"

Newt thought for a moment before he answered,

"Nothing important. Well, a few things of course but ... I'll show you when the time is right."

Tina's heart started racing.

Show her?

Show her what?

When the time was right? For what?

* * *

Queenie was thrilled that Newt was back, and, as they both had known, within a few seconds Queenie knew everything they had talked about in the park and what had happened before.

"A new creature? Oh, Madam president will sue you. You almost got killed in Asia? Oy, be careful, Newt. He gave you his first copy? Oh my, that is so cute - and the note! How sweet is that?! You're going to show Tina something? Can I see it too or is it private? And moving to England? You're crazy, Newt. But I'll prepare some cocoa anyway, and this time I'll stay until you're done with drinking!"

"Told ya, you're crazy." Tina said dryly while Newt tried to hide the rest of his thoughts from the blonde witch.

"I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch," Tina apologised after Queenie had turned around and floated to the kitchen but Newt waved off.

"I can sleep inside the case as well."

"Humbug, you'll stay here. What if I can't sleep and want to talk to you? Imagine I'll climb down and suddenly the Niffler escapes!"

Newt laughed. "Wouldn't be the first time, huh?"

Tina chuckled and for a second time their eyes met.

For a while they thought about the other's eye colours, thinking about them as beautiful, warm and mesmerising ... as suddenly Queenie asked them to shut up, well, more or less.

"Can you please turn your thoughts down a little? I want to wretch!"

Brought back to reality, both Newt and Tina blushed heavily.

Not wanting anyone to notice his discomfort, Newt quickly spoke up.

"Well, I should show you now. What I wanted to show you."

Tina's heart skipped a beat. "The time is right?"

Newt sighed. "No. The time will never be right for this but you have to know."

The bad conscience that was written over his face made Tina wonder if he had done anything ... if something bad had happened. And as he opened his suitcase, she got even more scared. Had something happened to one of his beasts?

Newt carefully peeked inside and then opened a little further.

Still looking inside, he nodded and closed the case again.

"Okay," he said and suddenly Tina noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Is everything okay?" Tina asked gently and took his hands, trying to make them stop shaking.

"Not really," Newt laughed quietly and looked at the case again.

Tina followed his look and gasped - the case was getting opened from the inside.

"Newt!" she cried out, what if one of the creatures escaped again? What if it was something worse than the Niffler - an Occamy maybe?

But what came out wasn't a beast.

It was a human.

A woman.

The woman from the picture...

Her light brown skin and dark hair made her look like an African beauty, her smile though was even more astonishing than in the picture.

When Tina came back to reality she noticed that her heart was aching and clenching with jealousy - this was Leta. Leta Lestrange had returned, the woman whose picture Newt had carried for ages.


End file.
